En apesanteur
by nono-chan230
Summary: oneshot. song fic. Remus a rendezvous au Ministère de la Magie. Dans l'ascenseur, il va faire une nouvelle rencontre.


_Petit one-shot tout gentil... Laissez-moi un p'tit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !!_

_Chanson : En apesanteur de Calogéro_

_Correction faite par Laura_

oOoOoOo

Remus courait dans le dédale de couloirs du Ministère de la Magie. Sa lettre de convocation dans sa poche, il se rendait en quatrième vitesse dans la partie la plus éloignée du Ministère.

_Contrôle de régulation des créatures magiques… Que des conneries ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont encore me demander ! Ils voient bien que Dumbledore est garant de moi ! Et si… Non ! Ils ne vont pas m'expatrier à cause de Voldemort. Ça ne servirait à rien de toute façon. Je reviendrais qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Harry a encore besoin de moi. J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas trop pointilleux sur l'heure ! Rogue n'aurait pas pu me retenir un autre jour ? Non ! Il faut que ce soit le jour de ma convocation ! Y'en a qu'on vraiment pas de chance dans la vie !_

Il arriva en vu de l'ascenseur menant à l'étage où il avait rendez-vous. Voyant que les portes commençait à se refermer, il accéléra encore un peu et se faufila entre les deux battants peu avant leur fermeture totale.

- Où allez-vous ? demanda une voix de femme.

Remus releva la tête et resta sans voix. Devant lui se trouvait une jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Elle avait un grand sourire et le regardait avec un air amusé reprendre son souffle.

- Je…Je…euh…, bafouilla Remus.

- Oui ? demanda la jeune femme encore plus amusée qu'avant.

- Septième étage, parvint à articuler le lycanthrope.

Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la jeune femme. Il la trouvait superbe.

_J'ai du passer pour un con ! Ne pas pouvoir répondre à une question aussi simple que « où allez-vous ? », faut le faire ! ça fait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé de bloquer comme ça devant une fille. En fait ça remonte à Poudlard…_

**_J'arrive à me glisser juste avant que les portes ne se referment._**

**_Elle me dit quel étage et sa voix me fait quitter la terre ferme_**

**_Alors, les chiffres dansent, tout se mélange,_**

**_Je suis en tête à tête avec un ange !_**

- Qu'allez-vous faire au septième étage ? demanda subitement la jeune femme.

_Elle veut savoir quoi ? Je ne peux tout de même pas lui dire que je fais une visite à cause de ma lycanthropie ! Elle va avoir tellement les boules qu'elle partirait en courant !_

- J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient convoqué des lycanthropes pour être sûr qu'ils étaient en règles. Comme si ça allait servir à quelque chose. Ces pauvres personnes n'ont pas besoin d'être numéroté comme du bétail ! continua-t-elle. Je trouve ça dommage de tous les recenser. Je suis persuadée que certains d'entre eux ne feraient pas de mal à une mouche. Tout ça à cause des « recrutements » de loups-garous de Vous-savez-qui. Ils feraient mieux de s'occuper des créatures vraiment dangereuses et non de celles qui le sont une fois par mois ! Même si on ne peut attribuer le titre de créature aux loups-garous. Ce sont des hommes avant tout.

_Je rêve ou elle me fait une sorte de débat en faveur des loups-garous ?_

- Pardon, je parle beaucoup et je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Nymphadora Tonks. Jeune recrue des aurors, finit-elle d'une seule traite.

_Nymphadora…_

**_En apesanteur._**

**_Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures._**

**_En apesanteur._**

**_Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls dans cet ascenseur._**

- Je suis Remus Lupin. Ex professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal à Poudlard et chercheur d'emploi. Pas très glorieux face à votre boulot.

Tonks rigola. Remus se sentit bien tout d'un coup. Il adorait son rire. Il continua de l'observer en silence. Puis elle vit qu'il la regardait et lui sourit. Le jeune homme se sentit monter au septième ciel et rougit vivement avant de baisser rapidement la tête.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Remus ? Contrôle-toi ! Elle va croire que tu t'intéresses à elle…Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux…pourquoi faut-il que j'ai des réactions d'adolescent face à cette fille ? J'ai passé ce stade depuis belle lurette !_

Il lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil et la regarda tortiller une de ses mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts. Soudainement, son visage parut crispé et après un « pop », ses cheveux prirent une teinte châtain. Remus écarquilla les yeux.

- Vous préférez quelle couleur ?

- Euh…, fut la seule réponse que parvint à dire Remus.

Il était étonné par ce qui venait de se passer.

_Elle est métamorphage !_

Voyant son air perdu, elle sourit timidement.

- Désolée si je vous ai fait peur. Alors ? Rose ou châtain ? demanda-t-elle avec les joues devenues bien roses.

Remus ne remarqua pas ce détail. Il essayait de garder son calme face à cette jeune femme.

**_Elle arrange ses cheveux j'ai le cœur juste au bord des yeux._**

**_Et sans la regarder je sens la chaleur d'un autre langage_**

**_Alors, les yeux rivés, sur les étages,_**

**_Pourvu que rien n'arrête le voyage !_**

- Euh…Je dois vraiment répondre ?

Un rire raisonna dans l'ascenseur. Remus pensa qu'il était sous le charme de ce rire avant de se reprendre vivement pour ne pas avoir l'air trop bête.

- Si vous avez peur de me vexer, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai toujours hésité entre ces deux couleurs.

- Rose alors.

Il y eut un nouveau « pop » et les cheveux reprirent leur teinte initiale.

- Merci Remus. Je peux vous appeler Remus ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit le jeune homme avec un large sourire.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire au septième étage ? C'est vous qui devez faire cette régulation des lycanthropes ?

- Moi ? Oh non !

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous allez y faire ? C'est l'étage pour les créatures magiques !

Il y eut un « ding » puis une voix annonça : « Septième étage, contrôle de régulation des créatures magiques, bureau de réclamation pour les créatures magiques… »

_Sauvé par le gong !_

**_En apesanteur._**

**_Pourvu que les secondes soient de heures._**

**_En apesanteur._**

**_Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls dans cet ascenseur._**

**_Dans cet ascenseur_**

- C'est ici que je descends, dit Remus.

- Déjà ?

La jeune femme semblait déçu.

- On se reverra peut-être, dit Remus. Si vous voulez, on peut se retrouver un jour pour discuter, continua-t-il, surpris par sa propre audace.

- D'accord ! répondit Tonks avec un large sourire et les joues roses.

- Eh bien dans ce cas à une autre fois !

Il sortit de l'ascenseur et regarda les portes se refermer sur la jeune auror.

**_J'arrive à me glisser juste avant que les portes ne se referment,_**

**_En apesanteur,_**

**_Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures,_**

**_En apesanteur._**

**_Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls dans cet ascenseur._**

_**En apesanteur**_

**_Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures,_**

**_En apesanteur._**

**_Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls dans cet ascenseur._**

Remus soupira et se dirigea vers la salle où avait lieu son rendez-vous. Il se sentait soudainement très léger. Sa convocation ne le préoccupait plus. Il avait un sourire un peu niais sur les lèvres, et marchait doucement, sans se soucier du fait qu'il avait plus d'un quart d'heure de retard. Le visage de la jeune femme restait dans sa tête.


End file.
